


Mt. Angel

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, M/M, POV Outsider, Wings, feathers - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Bože,“ vydechne Kate a přitiskne si dlaně přes pusu, pero jí přitom vypadne z ruky a pomalu, bolestivě pomalinku, se snese k podlaze, protože ten muž, který vypadá jako by byl unavený k smrti, má křídla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mt. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Mimochodem, Mt. Angel je skutečné město, dokonce je i v Oregonu, lidi, okolí a všechno ostatní jsem si vymyslela. Líbil se mi ten název.

Mt. Angel je malé město, adresa _zapomenutá díra na konci světa, uprostřed ničeho, na sever od Salemu, Oregon_. Kate tady žije odjakživa, nikdy nebydlela nikde jinde. Narodila se tady, chodila tu do školy a pak tu začala pracovat (a v hloubi duše je přesvědčená, že tady jednou i zemře, i když nahlas by to asi neřekla), zná všechny, co žijí od značky začátku města až po jeho konec, a protože pracuje mezi lidmi, v nejoblíbenější restauraci ve městě, dozví se prakticky všechno, co se kde děje, protože lidé – přátelé a sousedi a občas i lidé, kteří jenom projíždí nebo si sem vyrazili na pár dní, lovit do lesů – s ní rádi mluví, když jim nosí jídlo a dolévá kávu. Vyprávějí jí o sobě a o svých plánech. 

Což je jediné štěstí, protože Mt. Angel je zatraceně tiché město, kde se nikdy nic neděje. K Flackovi, kde Kate pracuje už roky, chodí pořád ti samí lidé (kromě turistů, ale i těch je jen několik a většinou se sem vrací pravidelně každé léto), ty samé rodiny, a pořád si objednávají to samé jídlo, klidný, nudný, ničím nepřekvapující stereotyp. Sakra, to nejzajímavější, co se tady kdy stalo, bylo, když se James Finch před dvěma lety opil, vyrazil do lesa a schytal to brokovnicí do zadnice (A to byla jeho smůla, protože lozit do lesa, uprostřed lovecké sezóny, bez zářivě oranžové lovecké bundy? Ten chlap si o to koledoval.), protože si ho jeden z lovců spletl s jelenem. 

Možná proto ji ten muž na první pohled zaujme, v okamžiku, kdy projde dveřmi Flacka. Protože ho tady ještě neviděla, a tím si je docela jistá, protože Kate má dost dobrou paměť na obličeje. 

A _tenhle_ obličej by si teda rozhodně _musela_ zapamatovat, celého toho chlapa by si musela zapamatovat, protože je vysoký a zatraceně dobře stavěný, oblečený ve volných džínech a šedé košili s vyhrnutými rukávy (a ona vždycky zbožňovala chlapy v jednobarevných košilích a s vyhrnutými rukávy), má špinavě blond vlasy a výrazně hezký obličej, i když se strništěm. Jde sebevědomě, a i když vypadá klidně, stačí se rychle rozhlédnout po celém lokále, jako člověk, který potřebuje vědět, kde je nejbližší úniková cesta. 

Kate se mírně zamračí, ale to už muž dojde až k ní a ona si ho může pořádně prohlédnout a trochu si upravit svůj názor na něj, protože ano, je nápadně hezký, ale rysy má strhané a zelené oči zarudlé a unavené, jako by už dlouho pořádně nespal. 

Přesto se na ni usměje (i když na tom úsměvu není nic moc veselého a ona si je dost jistá, že je jen předstíraný), když dojde k pultu, hlavu nakloněnou mírně na stranu. 

„Ahoj,“ pozdraví ji, hlas příjemně hluboký. „Dám si jeden burger se slaninou a černé kafe, s sebou.“ 

Kate přikývne. „Hned to bude,“ prohlásí a usměje se na něj, protože, sakra, ten muž je tak hezký, že se na něj musí usmívat snad každý. „Něco jiného?“ 

Muž zavrtí hlavou a v kapse se mu rozezní mobil, nějaká stará, rocková písnička, kterou Kate slyšela už stokrát, ale stejně si nevzpomene, jak se jmenuje. Kate se otočí a zavolá na kuchaře, aby nachystal burger, a začne připravovat kávu do jednoho z těch kelímků _s sebou_ , zatímco muž udělá pár kroků od pultu a přijme hovor, ve tváři podivný výraz, ve kterém Kate identifikuje pouze starosti. 

„Same?“ ohlásí se. Jeho hlas je mírně chraplavý, ale zní skoro jemně. „Jak je ti?“ 

Chvíli je ticho, jak mluví někdo na druhé straně linky, a pak se mužův obličej trochu uvolní, a on znovu promluví. „Jo, našel jsem ho, podle souřadnic mobilu.“ Pokrčí rameny a Kate se nemůže ubránit myšlenkám na to, co je ten muž sakra zač. Kdo někoho hledá podle souřadnic mobilu? Byl snad polda? Nevypadal jako polda, ne takhle civilně oblečený. 

Mužův výraz se najednou změní a on vypadá skoro pobaveně. „Nevěřil bys, kde jsem. Jmenuje se to tady _Mt. Angel_. Nevymýšlím si. Nemohl přijít s lepším místem, kde skončit.“ 

Kate se zamračí. Co se mu nezdá na Mt. Angel? 

„Cože?“ Muži se rozšíří oči. „Co tím chceš říct, že v Idahu je Winchester?“ Zní nedůvěřivě, ale pak jen potřese hlavou a unaveně si prsty stiskne hřbet nosu. Povzdychne si. „Ne, Same.“ Zakroutí hlavou a zatváří se… zničeně? Jako by si nevěděl rady s něčím, co je pro něj důležitější než cokoli jiného. Kate je zmatená. „Vůbec nevypadá dobře, je… Nevím, co s ním je.“ Rukou si silně přejede po tváři a nevesele se zasměje. „Nevím, co s ním, je… Pokusím se dostat ho co nejrychleji domů. Ozvu se.“ 

Ukončí hovor a strčí telefon zpátky do kapsy. Ještě dlouze vydechne, než se mu povede přemluvit svůj obličej, aby se poskládat do takového výrazu, jaký chce, takže když konečně vykročí zpátky k pultu, vypadá sice unavený, ale klidný, tvář kamennou. 

Svoji objednávku už má připravenou na pultu, kávu horkou a černou, a když se zastaví u pultu, usměje se na Kate, ne vesele ani svádivě, ale jemně a jen koutkem úst, jako by si musel připomínat, jak se to vlastně dělá. „Díky,“ zamumlá a začne po kapsách hledat peněženku. 

Kate přikývne a na okamžik zaváhá, protože jí do toho nic není, samozřejmě, ale nakonec neodolá. „Víte, říká se, že tohle město před téměř sto padesáti lety založil anděl v lidské podobě.“ 

Muž se zmateně zamračí a nechápavě nakloní hlavu na stranu, oči přimhouřené. „Cože?“ 

„Omlouvám se, nechtěla jsem poslouchat,“ přizná Kate a pokrčí rameny, ve tváři něco, co, jak doufá, vypadá jako upřímně omluvný výraz. A upřímné to rozhodně je, protože Kate je možná zvědavá, ale poslouchat cizí telefonáty není něco, co by dělala běžně. Spíš se to snaží nedělat. „Ale divil jste se názvu našeho města. Říká se, že ho založil anděl.“ 

Muž na ni pár vteřin podezíravě hledí, a pak se mírně uchichtne. „Anděl? Vážně?“ 

„Nevěříte v anděly?“ zeptá se Kate. 

Muž si odfrkne, ale potom se pousměje, trochu smutně, pohled nesoustředěný. „Jen v jednoho. A kdoví, jestli je pořád ještě anděl.“ 

Kate se nechápavě zamračí. O čem to mluví? Ale muž potřese hlavou, konečně najde peněženku a hodí na pult několik jednodolarovek. „Díky,“ zopakuje, posbírá burger a kávu a namíří si to pryč. 

Kate ho provází pohledem, dokud nezmizí za dveřmi, a nepřestane se dívat, dokud nezahlédne z parkoviště odjíždět klasické černé auto. 

Kate na toho muže nepřestane myslet až do konce pracovní doby (jinak dost nudné a stejně jednotvárné jako kdykoli jindy), a přemýšlí o něm i druhý den, protože na něj bylo něco zvláštního. To, jak mluvil o andělech, jak se tvářil, když telefonoval, ten jeho unavený výraz a strhaný obličej. 

Pak se u Flacka objeví Josh, místní správce chatové oblasti, aby jí řekl, že byl na svojí pravidelné obchůzce – a ona nikdy docela nepochopila, proč jejich chatová oblast potřebuje vlastního správce, když se tam nikdy nestalo nic zajímavějšího než jedna nebo dvě vykradené chaty, za celou tu dobu, co tady Kate žije – a má pocit, že z komína chaty, která odjakživa patřila rodině Kate, stoupal kouř. Což je prakticky nemožné, protože rodiče Kate jsou už dávno po smrti a ona je jediná, kdo má od té staré lovecké chaty, kam vždycky jezdívala s otcem, když byla ještě dítě, klíče. Vlastně tam sama nebyla už několik měsíců, naposledy během minulé lovecké sezóny, aby zkontrolovala, že je tam všechno v pořádku. 

Tehdy bylo, ticho a prázdno, ale pokud teď z komína stoupá kouř, někdo se tam musel usadit, a to je tak strašně málo pravděpodobné, že se tomu Kate ani nechce věřit, přesto se ale rozhodne jet to zkontrolovat, i když sama pro sebe je přesvědčená, že si Josh dal o jedno nebo dvě piva víc, než měl, než se vydal na obchůzku. 

„Tak jo, Joshi,“ zamumlá tlumeně ve čtvrtek v podvečer a hledá v kapse klíče od chaty. Všude okolo je klid a mír, na stromech kolem se nepohne ani lísteček, po kouři z komína ani stopa. To si mohla myslet, že Josh přebral a viděl něco, co není. 

Kate si povzdychne, ale když už je tady, může stejně tak dobře jít dovnitř. „Fajn, tak kdopak se tady schovává?“ zeptá se tlumeně sama sebe a vejde do chaty. Uvnitř je naprosté ticho, vůbec nic, co by naznačovalo, že tady někdo v poslední době byl, a ona má chuť se otočit na patě a odejít, když si toho všimne. 

„Co to sakra –“ dostane ze sebe nechápavě a skloní se, protože na podlaze, po celé kuchyni a směrem k pootevřeným dveřím ložnice leží něco, co vypadá jako peří. Kate jedno zvedne, a opravdu je to pero, dlouhé asi deset centimetrů a hebké na dotek, měkké jako žádné jiné, které kdy viděla, a mnohem smutnější. Vlastně ani neví, proč ji to napadlo, ale to pero je _smutné_ , i když se leskne na světle, trochu se třpytí a ona nedokáže říct, jako má barvu, protože vypadá téměř černé, ale ta barva se mění pokaždé, když s ním trochu pohne, na šedou a bílou a stříbrnou a tmavě zelenou a duhovou. 

Kate zmateně potřese hlavou a mlčky sleduje cestu z peří, směrem ke dveřím ložnice. Nejistě přešlápne na místě, a pak zaslechne zvuk, tichounký a podobný šustění látky (nebo peří, když už jsme u toho) a něco, co zní jako hlas, ale tak tichý a hluboce položený, že Kate nerozezná slova. 

„Haló? Kdo je tady?“ zeptá se hlasitě a připadá si trochu jako blázen, protože se jí to možná jenom zdálo. Možná ten zvuk vůbec nebyl hlas, jen vítr za okny nebo něco podobného. Zamračí se. Nebylo venku bezvětří? 

Pomalu vykročí k ložnici a přitom si říká, že pokud tam opravdu nikdo není, aspoň si s sebou nevzala nikoho, kdo uvidí, jak se ztrapní. Malá vítězství. 

Pořád ještě drží mezi prsty to jedno dlouhé pero, o jehož původu se neodvažuje ani přemýšlet, když druhou rukou strčí do dveří ložnice, kam vede cestička. (Odkud slyšela tiché zašustění a ještě tišší hlas, které vlastně možná neslyšela. Ne doopravdy.) Dveře se doširoka otevřou, s tlumeným vrznutím, a ona udělá krok přes práh. 

Pak šokovaně zalapá po dechu, protože tady je na zemi toho peří ještě víc a na posteli v ložnici v její lovecké chatě klečí ten muž, kterého potkala u Flacka, ten vysoký a hezký, co tak podivně mluvil o andělech, jednu paži má zvednutou a v dlani svírá zbraň, namířenou přímo na ni. „Bože,“ vydechne Kate a přitiskne si dlaně přes pusu, pero jí přitom vypadne z ruky a pomalu, bolestivě pomalinku, se snese k podlaze. Ale jinak se ani nepohne, přimražená na místě a oči vytřeštěné, a není to kvůli té spoustě peří všude okolo, ani kvůli muži, který se jí evidentně vloupal do chaty, dokonce ani kvůli zbrani, kterou na ni míří, ale proto, že je s ním na té posteli ještě někdo, kdo leží na boku, horní polovinou těla opřený o muže, prsty jedné ruky obemknuté kolem jeho zápěstí – toho, které nepatří k ruce, co drží zbraň – druhý muž, který vypadá unaveně, oblečený jen v tmavých kalhotách a potrhané košili, kůži bílou, vlasy tmavé a rozcuchané a oči neuvěřitelně modré. 

Kate se zachvěje, protože tenhle muž, bledý a tmavovlasý a modrooký, přímo _leží_ v peří. Jako by bylo rozsypané všude okolo něj, vypadá to skoro jako hnízdo, a jí chvíli trvá, než pochopí, že to peří není jen rozsypané po posteli, ale má určitý tvar. 

Protože ten muž, který vypadá jako by byl unavený k smrti, má křídla. 

Zatracená _křídla_ , jedno prakticky položené pod sebou, druhé za sebou, od pohledu pochroumané a zraněné, tak dlouhé, že jeho špička na druhé straně postele visí přes okraj. 

Muž s křídly na ni chvíli zírá, trochu ostražitě, a pak stiskne zápěstí druhého muže o něco pevněji. „Deane,“ zamumlá konejšivě, hlas překvapivě hluboký. 

Dean se na něj podívá, pak věnuje pohled Kate, tlumeně si povzdychne a skloní zbraň. Pomalu ji položí na noční stolek, přitáhne si muže blíž a trochu se nad ním skloní, jako by ho chtěl ochraňovat, pohled pořád upřený na Kate. Prsty muži ve svém klíně bezděky pročísne vlasy. 

Kate polkne. „Nevěříte v anděly?“ zašeptá a hlas se jí láme. Nemůže od nich odtrhnout pohled. 

Dean se křivě pousměje, sklopí hlavu a zadívá se na muže, kterého drží v náruči. „Jen v jednoho,“ řekne totéž, co jí řekl u Flacka. 

Druhý muž se pokusí posadit, ale zdá se, že je na to příliš slabý (možná zraněný?), protože se mu to nepodaří. Přesto se ale trochu narovná, pořád opřený o Deana. Jedno křídlo, to, co je v pořádku, i když Kate vidí, že v něm chybí spousta peří, obemkne kolem nich obou jako opeřené brnění, druhé zůstane svěšené, jako by s ním nemohl opravdu pohnout. 

„Omlouvám se, nevěděl jsem, že sem někdo chodí,“ oznámí Dean a pokrčí rameny. „Potřebovali jsme místo, kde nás nikdo nenajde, a tady to vypadalo opuštěně.“ 

Kate pomalu přikývne. „Moc sem nechodím, jen… když je sezóna a… Opravdu jsi anděl?“ zeptá se s pohledem upřeným na neznámého muže. Hlas se jí chvěje. Rychle uhne očima a mírně zrudne. „Chci říct, ty křídla a –“ Potřese hlavou. 

Dean se poprvé zatváří pobaveně, ale dlouho mu to nevydrží, a když se znovu podívá na muže, opět zvážní. Dlaň mu položí na tvář a pohladí ho a Kate jen zamrká, protože se jí do očí začnou drát slzy. 

„Nevím,“ zamumlá druhý muž – _anděl_ – a uhne pohledem. „Nevím, jestli jsem ještě anděl. Dlouho nebudu. Ztrácím sílu, hodně rychle. Myslím, že jsem padl, tak, jako žádný jiný anděl přede mnou.“ Jeho hlas zní slabě a jako by plný bolesti, ale je v něm i hrdost. 

„Padl jsi, protože jsi zavřel nebe, abys těm neřádům nahoře zatnul tipec,“ prohlásí Dean a Kate nechápavě těká pohledem z jednoho na druhého. „Chránil jsi lidstvo.“ 

„Budu _člověk_ , Deane,“ řekne anděl pevně a zírá na něj, oči intenzivní. Kate je naprosto zapomenutá. „Nebudu mít žádné schopnosti.“ 

„To je jedno,“ oznámí Dean tvrdě a skloní se k němu. Tvář přitiskne k té andělově a pár vteřin mlčí a jen zhluboka dýchá, prsty v jeho vlasech, jako by se snažil zapamatovat si jeho vůni. „Je mi to jedno, Casi, protože nechci člověka nebo anděla. Chci tebe, a je mi fuk, jestli máš ty svoje andělské schopnosti nebo ne.“ 

Anděl polkne, dech zrychlený. „ _Deane_.“

Kate se zachvěje, protože jeho tón je tak podivný, tak _důvěrný_ , a ona má najednou nutkání se otočit a odejít pryč, nechat je tady samotné, muže a padlého anděla, na posteli v ložnici v její lovecké chatě v lese za městem Mt. Angel. 

Dean mu přejede rty po spánku. „Říkal jsem ti, že tě potřebuju. Ne anděla nebo člověka. Ne tvoje schopnosti, ale _tebe_ , idiote.“ 

Kate pokývá hlavou a tak tiše, jak jen dokáže, vycouvá v místnosti, a když se o pár dní později odváží se do chaty vrátit, je prázdná, jako by v ní nikdy nikdo nebyl, postel dokonale, skoro až s vojenskou pečlivostí, ustlaná, nikde ani stopy po nějakých návštěvnících. A kdyby na podlaze vedle postele neleželo jedno zapomenuté pero, dlouhé a hebké a neurčité barvy, Kate by si myslela, že se jí to jen zdálo. 


End file.
